


Vacation (Valenveira One Shot)

by whoreforcowboyswrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Post-Resident Evil 3 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites
Summary: Just a little something to tide you over until until I finish the second chapter of A Date (Or Whatever This Is), which I'm still working on, I promise. Turns out writing smut takes time.I just started playing guitar and I totally head canon that Carlos can play, so I had to write something with him playing for Jill. Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Vacation (Valenveira One Shot)

Jill rested on Carlos' chest as they swung in a hammock, watching the waves crash into the sand in front of them. She ran circles over his chest with her finger, listening to his heart beating against her ear as he played his music for her. He picked at the strings of the guitar he had laid across his body, playing a melody he had learned years ago, here, in his home country.

"Shit," He cursed at the sound of a flat chord, "That didn't sound right."

"I thought you said you could play that thing." She teased as she stopped running her fingers over his skin. 

"Hey, you try playing with someone laying on your arm," He defended. 

"Mm," She nuzzled closer against him, "Well, I'm not moving." 

"No complainin' about the talent, then." He joked, going back to the beginning of the riff.

As she cuddled with him, rocking back and forth in the shade, she felt truly at ease. She couldn't be bothered with any of the worries that awaited her at home or the past traumas she tried so hard to forget. All she could do was be in this moment with him, smelling the sweet musk of his cologne mixed with the salty ocean as he serenaded her. She didn't have a care in the world.

She looked up at him, admiring how he seemed to glow from the slight gleam of sweat across his skin. His hair had become even curlier from the humidity of South America and his olive skin tanned to compliment his dark curls even more than before. He was the definition of perfect in her eyes, and she couldn't seem to look away away from the man.

Noticing her staring up at him, a smile grew on his face as he stopped playing. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Nothing, I'm just-" She laid her head back on his chest, attempting to hide the grin on her face, "Happy, I guess."

He grabbed the guitar and set it down onto the sand below them, now embracing her with both arms. "I'm happy, too." He said as he held her tightly, " _I guess_."

"Shut up," She chuckled.

"Hey," He placed a finger under her chin and brought her gaze back up to his, looking down at her with warm chocolate eyes. "I really am happy you're here with me." 

"I know." She replied as he leaned forward to meet her lips, giving him a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Supercop." He said as they separated, placing another kiss on her forehead before relaxing again with her in his arms.

"Your guitar playing, though..."

"That's it," He stood from the swing, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. "I'm throwin' you in." He declared as he carried her towards the ocean, laughing as she cursed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to tide you over until until I finish the second chapter of A Date (Or Whatever This Is), which I'm still working on, I promise. Turns out writing smut takes time.  
> I just started playing guitar and I totally head canon that Carlos can play, so I had to write something with him playing for Jill. Thank you for reading!


End file.
